Suite Pretty Cure (English Dub)
This is the English dub for Suite Pretty Cure. Names *Hibiki Hojo - Holly Harper *Kanade Minamino - Kirsten Spears *Seiren/Ellen Kurokawa - Siren/Ellen Monroe *Ako Shirabe - Alley Chavez *Hummy - Hummy *Otokichi Shirabe - Lando Chavez *Dan Hojo - Dan Harper *Maria Hojo - Maria Harper *Sousuke Minamino - Stephen Spears *Misora Minamino - Miriam Spears *Souta Minamino - Sean Spears *Masamune Ouji - Matthew Olsen *Seika Higashiyama - Sophie Harrison *Waon Nishijima - Cassie Nelson *Minor Land - Minor Land *Noise - *Mephisto - *Bassdrum - *Baritone - *Falsetto - *Negatone - Transformations All: Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Cure Melody: Strumming the raging tune! I am Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune! I'm Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Rocking the tender tune! I am Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Composing the heavenly tune! I'm Cure Muse! All: Listen to our sweet musical! We are Suite Pretty Cure! Attacks Cure Melody Attacks *'Pretty Cure Music Rondo' Cure Melody: Let's play! Miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Cure Melody: Come over here, Miry! Miry: Mimi! Cure Melody: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo! Cure Melody: 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale! *'Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio' Cure Melody: Come here, Dory! Dory: Dodo! Cure Melody: Miracle Belltier, Separation! Cure Melody: The overflowing melody's miracle session! Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio! Cure Melody: 3/4 time! One...two...three! Finale! Cure Rhythm Attacks *'Pretty Cure Music Rondo' Cure Rhythm: Let's engrave! Great rhythm! Fantastic Belltier! Cure Rhythm: Come here, Fary! Fary: Fafa! Cure Rhythm: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Music Rondo! Cure Rhythm: 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale! *'Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere' Cure Rhythm: Come here, Rery! Rery: Rere! Cure Rhythm: Fantastic Belltier, Separation! Cure Rhythm: The bursting rhythm's fantastic session! Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere! Cure Rhythm: 3/4 time! One...two...three! Finale! Cure Beat Attacks *'Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock' Cure Beat: Line up! Soul of love! Love Guitar Rod! Cure Beat: Come over here, Sory! Sory: Soso! Cure Beat: Change! Soul Rod! Cure Beat: Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock! Cure Beat: 3/4 beat! 1... 2... 3! Finale! *'Beat Sonic' Cure Beat: Love Guitar Rod! Lary: Lala! Cure Beat: Beat Sonic! *'Beat Barrier' Cure Beat: Love Guitar Rod! Lary: Lala! Cure Beat: Beat Barrier! Cure Muse *'Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower' Cure Muse: Come over here, Shiry! Shiry: Shishi! Cure Muse: The Shi note's shining melody. Cure Muse: Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower! Cure Muse: 3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale! *'Pretty Cure Shining Circle' Cure Muse: Come here, Shiry! Shiry: Sisi! Cure Muse: The Si note's shining melody. Cure Muse: Pretty Cure Shining Circle! Team Attacks *'Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble' Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: Come on out, the source of all music! Cure Melody: The song that resonates in all our hearts... Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: The Symphony of Hope! Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble! Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat, and Muse: Finale! Episodes # The Power of Music! The Suite PreCure are Born! # # # # # # # Voice Actors *Holly Harper/Cure Melody: Amanda Brown *Kirsten Spears/Cure Rhythm: Sarah Williams *Siren/Ellen Monroe/Cure Beat: Mollie Weaver *Alley Chavez/Cure Muse: Andrea Libman *Hummy: Kerry Williams *Lando Chavez: Wayne Grayson Trivia Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer